Lessons Just For You
by Trancy Phantomhive
Summary: Massive chaos unfolds when people try to tutor a certain cocky brat. Echizen Ryoma, also known as the Prince of Tennis, gets "educated" by people he finds . . . interesting. /Ryoma x ?/ .TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED!.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: **_I am not Konomi-sensei, therefore I do not own "The Prince of Tennis" or anything related to this manga, anime and game._

**Author's Note: **_I'm giving the "past tense writing style" a shot since I usually write in present tense. I'm still unsure as to what pairing this fic will be . . . So I'm sorry if it'll feature a lot of pairings in the future chapters.

* * *

_

_**"Lessons Just For You"

* * *

**_

-Prelude-_**

* * *

**_

"Tezuka-san," the secretary called out, catching the attention of a certain hazel-haired teenager.

Kunimitsu looked up, muttering a soft 'hm' questioningly, and eyed the burgundy-haired male with purple highlights at the counter.

"The boss is ready to see you now," he informed, flipping through the documents laid out on his desk for one last time before rising in his seat and motioning Kunimitsu to come; follow him.

"Thank you," Kunimitsu said monotonously, nodding in gratitude, as soon as they reached the door to the boss' office.

The secretary nodded, smiling a little at him. "She's right beyond this door," he pointed out and continued, "Be sure to knock first before you enter, okay? I know you already know what you're going to be doing in the next ones." The young man had been knocking the whole time as he spoke.

"What is it?" came a faint voice from the other side.

"Tezuka-san is here, Ma'am," he informed, careful with his voice and words.

"Oh. You can let him in," the woman on the other side said, excitement trailing her soft voice.

The secretary sighed, turning back to look at Kunimitsu once again, and said, "Good luck." Kunimitsu nodded a tiny bit to the young man's direction whilst the secretary put one hand on his shoulder, "If you need any help, I'll be at my desk." He started walking away, his movements sure and almost practised.

Before he could disappear from Kunimitsu's sight, he suddenly asked out of pure curiosity yet still in a deadpanned voice, "May I ask for your name?"

The secretary stopped on his tracks, standing still on his position like a statue carved to be displayed. He then spoke up, "Tanaka . . . Tanaka Youhei."

"Thank you, Tanaka-san," Kunimitsu said in appreciation, and Takahisa swiftly walked away.

Kunimitsu stared at the door before him, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. He sighed, his hands confidently reaching out for the door handle and opened it gently, "Please excuse me."

"Come on in, Tezuka-san."

The aforementioned male searched for the source of the voice and found a good-looking woman in her mid-twenties sitting comfortably on a leather chair. Her cherry-coloured hair was sparkling under the sun's rays as noon came; her hair looking brighter as the sun shone upon her. Her wide, innocent pale brown eyes stared at him with astonishment through thin spectacles; a wide smile spread across her delicate features. A warm welcoming, huh?

Kunimitsu gazed back at her with a neutral expression, not even giving any emotion away. He closed the door silently behind him and approached his boss slowly.

"I'm really glad you took this job. No one was willing enough to . . ." She cleared her throat before proceeding, "Come closer, and have a seat."

"Hn," he nodded, walking assuredly across the room—every step unhesitating—and taking a seat in front of her. "So . . .?"

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce myself, Tezuka-san. My name is Hanamura Aoi; it's truly a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," he responded in an impassive tone of his voice. "Hanamura-san, about my job?" he wondered, awaiting his employer's answer.

"Ah, yes, your job," Aoi nodded to herself, going through one specific folder that had the initials 'E.R.' written on it. "I assume you have experience with teaching before, right?" Kunimitsu nodded to her question, "We are actually in need of a person who knows German very well. And looking at your past records," she waved the folder in her hand, "you have quite a vocabulary. So, we're wondering if you would kindly lend us a hand in tutoring one of the students in need—specifically, Echizen Ryoma-kun."

"Echizen Ryoma, Ma'am?" Kunimitsu repeated after her in a questioning kind of way. The said student's family name sounded awfully familiar to his ears . . .

"The son of Echizen Nanjirou, the former professional tennis player. You have heard of him before, haven't you?" Aoi prompted her elbows on her desk, resting her chin on her entwined fingers.

"Yes, I have," Kunimitsu nodded politely. Then he wondered aloud, "I only have to tutor him in German?"

"Oh, yes," Aoi grinned, winking slightly at the young man before her. "There are other people already tutoring him in, well, other subjects; namely Fuji Syuusuke-kun for History, Yukimura Seiichi-kun for Art, Marui Bunta-kun for Music, Yagyuu Hiroshi-kun for Maths and Kajimoto Takahisa-kun for Science . . ." Aoi paused, chuckling nervously. "But you don't need to concern yourself with that. We only need you to focus on the subject you excel at, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Here are the necessary details you need to know about him," Aoi handed him one of the thick folders from her desk. "That will be all."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'll do my best," Kunimitsu arose from his seat, ready to leave.

Unknown to him, troubles would start appearing real soon . . .


	2. Phase One

**Author's Note: **_Here's an update! :D Sorry if it's too short; I'll try lengthening them more, next time._

**Responses to reviews: **elsey951 _(Thanks for the review, and here's the update. ;D)_; BadyGuz _(LOL. I think that depends on which tutor's . . . um . . . "tutoring" Ryoma. xD)_; TsukikoIchihara _(Me, too. I wanna see how this'll go and how "close" they are. xD)_; Stargazer _(Here's the update. ^_^)__.

* * *

_

**_"Lessons Just For You"_**

* * *

~Phase One~

* * *

In the mid-summer afternoons, the gusts of winds were warm and mild. The trees—along with other plantations—gracefully danced along the wind, its leaves rustling and some of them, including the flower blossoms, gently fell to the ground. The rays of the sun were hot yet comfortable to some.

A boy that has black locks with tints of emerald and cat-like bullion orbs strolled along the garden of the mansion in search for his favourite place, the tennis courts. The boy, who was believed to be eighteen years old, was wearing a white t-shirt with red short sleeves and a pair of navy blue short trousers. He had a black sport bag which has 'E. Ryoma' written in bold and white on the side slung on his shoulders, and a white Fila cap that has a letter 'R' inscribed in red on his head.

Ryoma was basking in the comforting environment, a small smile gracing his fine lips and delicate face. He was enjoying the remaining days—actually, months—of his summer holidays before going back to studying with playing tennis, his favourite sport.

Ryoma was almost at the courts he grew to love when an annoying call rang behind him.

"Ryoma-sama, your tutor is here!" The said male nearly groaned in distaste but obliged to one of the household's many servants. Ryoma perfectly knows the consequences if he did not as much as attend one lesson. His mother, Echizen Rinko, a renowned lawyer in America, made sure of that. The last time he decided to skip . . . Ryoma inwardly flinched at the mere memory. He didn't want to remember such events.

Frowning, Ryoma answered, "Ah." He went back inside the huge mansion where he would face his doom but, of course, he'd make sure his tutor does.

Which reminds him; who's his tutor for today? He certainly hoped it wasn't Fuji Syuusuke. That guy, Ryoma noted, was clearly sadistic. If his methods—the way he teaches—weren't the ones that scared him, it was his smile that promised something ominous.

Ryoma wondered how the hell that guy became his tutor.

* * *

A young man in his twenties smiled his trademark smile that gave shivers down Ryoma's spine. The man has chestnut-coloured hair that fell just above his neck. He has breathtakingly beautiful cerulean orbs behind close eyelids that promised many things like his smile, for instance. He was wearing a black t-shirt, denim jeans and black runners. He also wore a wristband on his left arm and a digital watch on his right one.

"Oh, Ryoma! Nice to see you again," Syuusuke greeted with a smile. He patted the empty seat beside him at the desk and said, "Come; sit here. You'll be learning about the Renaissance in Italy, today."

"Che," Ryoma muttered, tapping his cap down to hide his eyes. "I already know about the Renaissance, Fuji-_sensei_," He pulled the chair being offered and took a seat, propping an elbow on the wooden desk and resting his cheek on his hand.

The two were currently at the study room of the Echizen Household. It was very spacious, nearly twice as big as four sitting rooms combined. The room consisted of several desks and chairs, bookshelves full of neatly stacked books, couches and coffee tables and more. Its walls were of the colour of cream, there were also a few windows with crimson drapes hanging, and air-conditioners installed in every corner. There was also a flat-screen television attached to the wall and a wardrobe full of educational videos. On the other side of the wall, one could find a wide board and some markers on its holder.

All in all, the study room had been overdone. It was too fancy, in the young Echizen's opinion.

Syuusuke chuckled softly, amusement lacing his voice, "Then, we should hold a quiz to see if you really know _everything_ about the Renaissance. If you get every question right, we'll skip this topic or, if you so prefer, do something you want." At this, Ryoma's eyes sparkled with what seemed to be excitement, but the sparks that appeared were gone in a flash as Syuusuke continued, "_But_, get one question wrong and we'll be going through the topic, plus extra homework and more quizzes the following day."

Ryoma snorted, not at all pleased with the _'punishment'_ in store for him. "Che; you're on, Fuji-sensei," he said, accepting the sheet of paper and pen Syuusuke handed him. The young man liked challenges, of course his victory was imprinted on his mind; he'd make sure of it. There was no way in hell he'd sit in that place all day listening to the brunette go on and on about History. The thought of that happening made Ryoma somehow _feel_ the boredom seeping through his skin already.

Fuji Syuusuke has been Echizen Ryoma's tutor for almost two years, as well as several others. Despite the _long_ time they had known—and spent with—each other, Ryoma still wasn't quite comfortable being around him all the time. The teen discovered the brunette's sadism when he made a cocky remark and taunt the _'poor'_ tutor until he was satisfied. At different times, it would probably be because of his bluntness, constant whinings and whatnots. Ryoma came to obey, albeit unwillingly, the sadistic tutor, but that didn't mean he wouldn't put up a fight. In several occasions, he'd snap back at Syuusuke and insert arrogant comments on his teaching methods.

Aside from that, one thing Echizen Ryoma had in common with said brunette was their love for tennis. He found Syuusuke a strong opponent worth beating. Syuusuke's triple counters—which were Higuma Otoshi, Hakugei and Tsubame Gaeshi—were tough to defeat, but that didn't stop the thrill Ryoma felt while facing him. What excited him more was the fact that Syuusuke was planning on evolving his counters, making them harder to return.

The young man couldn't wait to fight him again but, first, in order for that to happen, Ryoma had to get rid off the obstacle known as Fuji Syuusuke's quiz.

* * *

"Fuji-sensei," the teen growled in annoyance as he watched the said man write more things that Ryoma has to do for homework on the board. "Isn't that a bit _too_ much?"

Unfortunately for wonder boy, his plans were ruined. Ryoma almost had everything correct, until two or three questions were marked wrong. He wondered if that was _intentionally_ or not but, knowing Syuusuke, there was a big probability that it was a 'no'.

Despite the man's sadism and weird humour, Fuji Syuusuke's always serious when it comes to work. He had proven his student that when he _suddenly_ became a Spartan in teaching History. Knowing that this was the brunette's favourite subject, Syuusuke disapproves of Ryoma getting even a single question wrong. A very good example of his _punishment_ for the young man is giving him more homework than necessary so that Ryoma would have to study harder—like what's going on now.

"No," Syuusuke replied after a moment's silence. He was smiling a sadistic smile as he finished writing the pages his student had to read, answer and learn of for the next day on the board.

Syuusuke turned around and his smile widened as he watched Ryoma scratch his head in frustration. He really did enjoy torturing his sweet, little student. "Remember what I told you earlier? You got a couple of questions wrong so, now, you have to pay the price."

"But _this_," motioning to the board where words were flooding, Ryoma gritted his teeth to suppress himself from exploding, "is _obviously_ too many! _Sensei_, do you love torturing me this much?"

"Saa, Ryo-_chan_, I don't know what you're talking about," Syuusuke said in an innocent tone, a sickening angelic smile plastered on his face.

Oh, he sure did, but he wasn't about to admit it aloud if the price he'd pay is getting fired on the job. Still, if that ever happens, he could always resort to blackmailing the Echizen family . . . The only thing stopping him was Echizen Rinko's occupation. If the woman wasn't a lawyer then, surely, everything would be alright, he hoped.

"Drop the honorific _'-chan'_; you're making me sound like a girl," Ryoma growled in exasperation, not liking the _new 'nickname'_ one bit. Ryoma was okay with Syuusuke using first name basis since there were one too many Echizens in the whole household. Actually, it was Rinko who insisted Syuusuke and the other tutors on it; Ryoma could only agree with his mother, fearing what might happen if he didn't. Women, he came to bear in his mind, were scary especially when angry.

"Aw . . . But I thought it was cute!" Syuusuke pouted, albeit a fake one. Ticking Ryoma became one of his favourite hobbies. "If you don't like that, how about—" Whatever Syuusuke was about to say, Ryoma wouldn't know as a soft knock interrupted him mid-sentence.

Oh, Ryoma was _pleased_, alright, since he didn't want to hear what dreadful nickname his tutor came up with.

"Ryoma-sama," a butler called out, bowing slightly to show respect, "Yukimura Seiichi-san has arrived."

At the mention of Seiichi's name, Ryoma's face fell. _Great; as if one sadist isn't enough!,_ Ryoma inwardly groaned whilst maintaining a bored expression.

He braced himself for the worst.


	3. Phase Two

**Author's Note:** _. . . T.T I just realised that this chapter is shorter than the previous one. *clenches fist* Do you guys still want me to continue this fic? I'm kind of losing my inspiration with this fic. Please, give me even a small feedback, that's all I ask of yis. :)_

**Reponses to reviews:** TsukikoIchihara (_That's for me to know and for you to find out. xD Oh, how I love Yukimura and his style of coaching/tutoring! xD If Yukimura's worse, I'll be dead worst since I'm the one who's making him do things. :D Joke!_); Hidden in Sunlight (_I'd effin' love to see that! Yukimura-torturing-Ryoma is gonna be the best thing I'll ever see in my life! *is still wishing that Konomi-sensei would draw that scene*_); littleprinceryo (_I love sadistic teachers . . . for Ryoma, not for me! I'd die if I were him. xD_); kate-sama (_Thank you! :DD And yes . . . maybe . . . I'll turn this into yaoi . . . Probably. xD_); KitsuneNaru (_xD - Thanks for the review!_); ISeeYouStalk (_Same here! Fujiko, please teach me! But I'll probably zone out and stare at him all day, LOL. And sure, I'll consider that. :D Thanks for the review and for sharing! ^-^_); Kitakami (_Aww, I'm absolutely flattered! Thanks for the review! :D_)

* * *

**_"Lessons Just For You"_**

**_

* * *

_**

~Phase Two~

* * *

"No, no, no, no, _NO_!" Seiichi exclaimed in exasperation, shaking his head fervently as he stared at Ryoma's work in distaste.

It had been over an hour already, and Ryoma was still not making any progress, at all, at drawing a simple thing such as the ring Seiichi had brought with him. Where his Art teacher got the ring, Ryoma didn't want to find out. He thought it best not to ask.

"What's the matter this time?" Ryoma demanded, rising from his seat, almost slamming his palms and pencil onto the table in frustration. Why did he have to be so picky and an oh-so-perfectionist? Ryoma had been itching to hit Seiichi's head on the wall for a long time now; he just had an incredible restrain against himself to prevent it.

Sighing heavily, Seiichi arose from his seat, closing the small gap between the two of them, which made Ryoma growl at the lack of _'personal space'_. Seiichi smiled widely, irking the young man more, "The shadings."

"What about it?" raising a mocking eyebrow, Ryoma asked in a dangerously low voice. He crossed his arms on his chest and stomped at the ground below him, receiving amused chuckles from different directions.

Glancing to his right side, he found a grinning Fuji Syuusuke with a camera at hand, taking pictures of him. Ryoma's thin eyebrows twitched as his History tutor kept on flashing his camera with that irking smile. Why was he even there, at the first place? Ryoma wanted to explode at that exact moment, seeing the brunet take another picture of him.

"Stop that!" Ryoma growled, looking away as though it would stop the 'tensai' from taking more.

'Tensai' or 'Prodigy' was Fuji Syuusuke's title ever since he was little; it signified the young man's talent and intellect when it came to Tennis. As his 'Triple Counters' earned him this title, he still continued to progress and create much stronger counters aside from those three. No one but him knew what he could do; Syuusuke was, after all, a very sly character.

"Stop what?" Syuusuke asked innocently, as if what he was doing was all right for his student. He glanced at his fellow tutor and smiled, "Do you want some of the pictures, too, Yukimura-kun?"

Seiichi's face glowed at the thought of having more pictures of his 'favourite student'. Ryoma didn't know what was with his History and Art teachers' obsessions with photos, especially his! It sounded seriously disturbing!

"I'd be delighted, Fuji-kun," Seiichi said, bowing slightly at Syuusuke's direction in gratitude. Oh, more valuable things for his astounding collections. Who knew what else he had aside from Ryoma's photos. Maybe the teen's underpants, which Ryoma wished wasn't true.

"You guys are weird," Ryoma muttered, shaking his head in what seemed to be disgust, as he went through the different . . . _'objects'_ that featured him in horror. God, those two are freaks!

"Anyway, back to your _'piece of art'_," Seiichi said, smiling that oh-so-familiar 'I'm-not-letting-you-go-until-you-perfected-what-I-gave-you-to-draw' smile.

Ryoma inwardly groaned, mentally slapping himself as a punishment for agreeing to have them tutor him. The unimaginable horror of sadists . . . Ryoma hoped that _'raping'_ him wouldn't _ever_ cross their minds, unless . . .

Cringing as if he had been struck by a sword at his chest, Ryoma sighed, sitting back to his chair and stared at his work blankly.

Seiichi came to stand beside him, gathering the piece of paper in his hands, and scanning the picture with critical eyes. He narrowed his purple orbs on a particular spot or so, displease showing on his face clearly.

With a disappointed sigh, Seiichi dropped the paper on the table. "Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma," Seiichi said with a disapproving shake of his head. The Art Teacher narrowed his eyes on his student, whilst Syuusuke began to take pictures of them unnoticed. "How many times do I have to tell you about the different shadings and shadows? Look at the object closely; pay close attention to the angles and the places where the light bounces on."

"Yeah, yeah; I got it," Ryoma grunted, burying his head in his long, slender arms. He didn't want to listen any further; Yukimura Seiichi was too much to handle! He should be called 'The Child of Satan' rather than 'The Child of God'.

Yukimura Seiichi, like Fuji Syuusuke, was a tennis player. He was powerful than his History tutor as Seiichi was the captain of Rikkai Dai's Boy's Tennis Team back when he was only a Middle School student. He had remarkable talents; his style of tennis was 'Yips Tennis' where he could rob one's senses. Smell, taste, feel, sight and hearing, Seiichi could take it away from you in a matter of seconds.

Ryoma liked him, for he was one of the many people that caught his interest.

"Also, you might want to re-do everything; the whole picture is a disaster. Ugh, it needs to be perfect, Ryoma!" Seiichi went on, as if his only student was still listening to him. When he noticed that the male was probably — most certainly — was ignoring him, he flashed Ryoma a bright yet devious smile that spelled out the word _'trouble'_, with a capital _'T'_, of course.

"Ryoma-kun~," Seiichi said in a sing-sang voice, causing the teen to twitch visibly. Oh, he knew what would happen next; Seiichi had used that same tone of voice once, and it was enough to scar him for life. He knew to never mess with the Child of G—Satan, he corrected himself.

"What is it, Yukimura-sensei?" Ryoma asked, putting on a courageous front. Both Syuusuke and Seiichi smirked, glad to see Ryoma's brave side taking place. Usually, after they both taught him a lesson, Ryoma would obey them like a puppy and that was no fun. Now, seeing him put up a fight, the two of them rejoiced internally, and decided to play with him further.

"Oh, Ryoma, you know how much I love giving you work, don't you? I'm actually touched that you're being considerate of my feelings—especially my favourites!" Seiichi grinned, his voice sounding fairly innocent, but Ryoma knew that it was actually dropping with sarcasm.

"And?" Ryoma didn't want to know what would happen next. Certainly, he _didn't_ even _want_ to _know_ what absurdity Seiichi had in mind.

"For homework and for punishment work, I would like you to sketch me two different tigers in detail, make a sculpture of the Eiffel Tower using clay, make a sculpture of your family with marble, draw and colour eight types of exotic flowers, write a twenty-paged essay about Leonardo da Vinci, paint me a beautiful scenery of your garden, design a suitable clothing for Latin dancing and for weddings and, last but not least, draw me a detailed shoe—be creative, little one!"

Ryoma face-palmed as he suck the information in. What the hell! He _had _to do _everything for him_? And what the heck is he supposed to do with a shoe? A shoe, of all things!

"Oh, and I almost forgot . . ." Seiichi smiled innocently, his eyes shining with childish excitement. "Everything is due tomorrow."

"Fuck my life," Ryoma hit his head on the table in resignation. He didn't want to offend him—please stop the sadist!

"As much as I would like to do that, I'm afraid I can't; I'll get fired!" Seiichi laughed light-heartedly, eyes shining with mysterious intent. He only said those words because he wanted to see Ryoma's horrid expression, which he did see at the end. Seiichi smiled in satisfaction and was about to open his mouth, when the door swung open to reveal . . .

. . . a sweaty Yukimura Seiichi?

Ryoma and Syuusuke blinked, staring at each other before they focus on the panting bluenette by the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Ryo-kun, I was occupied with . . . something . . ." Seiichi trailed off, staring at the other _'him'_ standing in front of him.

He then smiled deviously that promised pain to the impostor. "Niou-kun, I'm so glad you can join us."

Niou Masaharu, the person who was posing as Yukimura Seiichi, gave the real Seiichi a wry smile. "Hello, Buchou . . ."

"Niou-kun, five hundred laps around the Echizen Residence this instant!"

"Yes, Buchou!" With that, Masaharu dashed off, completely disappearing from their sight.

Seiichi turned to Ryoma, smiling his trademark smile and approached him. "As for you, Ryo-kun, I have something especially for you!"


End file.
